Happy Birthday, Mi!
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: "Somehow, you always manage to turn my frown upside down. You're like my personal Sun, and I am the Earth. I need you to survive."  Sort of fluffy ONE-SHOT JoexMiley Joley/Moe


**Hey guys! So I told y'all that I was gonna write a Joley one-shot and well, here I am!**

**Anyways, I really wanna thank Miley Cyrus Can't Be Tamed for all her reviews and for favourite-ing all my stories. You're awesome! And you readers should thank her too! She's like my motivation to continue writing stories of Fanfiction. So without her, I would've stopped posting any more of these stories here. And you guys should follow her example too! Y'all should review more often and keep the authors (and me) happy :)**

**So, this one-shot is dedicated to her since she loves Joley fics. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Dibs on plot! Yeah that's the only thing I own.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Open wide, Mi."<p>

She couldn't help but let out a giggle as her boyfriend of 3 years tried to force a mouthful of her birthday cake into her mouth. Finally managing to pry her beautiful lips opened, Joe shoved the spoon, along with its chocolate-y goodness, straight inside.

"Ohh…"She moaned at the heavenly taste of the mixture of chocolate and cookie dough, causing a smirk to form on his face.

"Hey! It's good chocolate!" Defending herself, she pouted at him before leaping up in excitement. "Your turn!"

"Hey you're right! This is good chocolate!" He savoured the delicious piece of cake in his mouth, smiling warmly. "And do you know what will make it much tastier?"

Shaking her head, she frowned in confusion. Then in horror as he dipped his finger onto the creamy chocolate, smearing it on her lips.

"You do this."

Leaning in, he gave her a sweet little kiss upon her chocolate-stained lips before licking it all off.

"Yummy."

She blushed, he still had this effect on her even after three years of dating. Ducking her head shyly, she glanced at him through her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Of course, since it''s from your lips." Leaning in, he left another peck on her lips and took another forkful of chocolate cake.

"Want more?"

* * *

><p>"Joe! Cut it out!"<p>

Laughing her heart out, she held on tightly to the swing, afraid of falling. Joe, on the other hand, was fueling her fear, pushing her off as hard as he could.

They were enjoying themselves, though Miley would never admit that swinging was fun. As passers-by walk pass them (this was a public park after all), they would often stop and stare. It was extremely rare to see the pair of Hollywood lovebirds having the time of their lives as average young adults.

"Joe! Let me down! I'm gonna fall!"

Finally deciding to spare her life, he heaved one last time before catching her, lifting her off the swing.

"You know that I'll never let you fall, right? I'll always be there to catch you before that happens."

"Aw… really?"

"Of course, Mi. I love you."

"I love you too, Joey."

There they stood, underneath the big shady tree with the swing. Joe was standing behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He gently placed his head on top of hers as she sighed in content.

"Wanna see your birthday present?"

"Do I ever!" Chuckling to himself, he watched as she tugged him along, ready to be presented with her gift.

_This had better work_, he thought, _or I'll have to live through the humiliation for the rest of my life._

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! Joey, this is adorable!"<p>

In her hand was one of those miniature and poofy little toy dog. It had huge beady eyes and the softest white hair you could ever find on a toy, which added to its cuteness level.

Miley held the little thing up to her face, rubbing it softly on her cheek to feel its fluffiness with her eyes closed. She sighed in content, then dashed over and tackled Joe, hugging his with all her might.

"Thank you so much, Joey! This is the best present ever! It's just so adorable!"

"So… you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it!"

Hearing that was the best thing Joe could ever wish for. Taking a deep breath, he took a leap of faith.

"Look at the tail, Mi."

Curious, she ran her hand over the soft tail of the creature before finding something hard and bumpy. Pulling it out, she stared at it and gasped.

"J-joe? Is this a…?"

He extended his hand, taking the silver ring from her fingers. Kneeling down on one knee with his heart hammering on his chest, he inhaled deeply.

_Here goes nothing._

"Miley, you know I love you with all my heart. You're the only girl that has ever made me feel this way. You made me believe in 'Love at first sight' ever since than wonderful day when I met you. Somehow, you always manage to turn my frown upside down. You're like my personal Sun, and I am the Earth. I need you to survive. See this ring? **(Link on my profile)** It immediately reminded me of us. The two hearts connect and form something beautiful together, as a pair, and the hearts will never be separated from each other. So what I'm trying to say is: Will you marry me, Miley?"

_Oh dear god, please let her say yes or I'll never be able to live this day down._

Tearing up, she leaned up, kissing him with all the passion and love she could muster.

"I thought you'd never ask."

_Mission accomplished!_

He laughed, slipping the ring on her finger before kissing it softly. It was just a matter of time before she became Mrs. Joe Jonas.

"Happy birthday, Mi."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so it wasn't as fluffy as I expected it to be. But I'll do better next time!<strong>

**HAHA and sorry for the 'Birthday' one-shots I've been posting today. Just wanted to remind you guys that mine is coming up :P**

**Please review! The next time I post will be after my birthday and I'll do my best to complete the last chapter of Hero.**

**So anyway, this was my first time writing a 'Fluffy' one-shot. Gosh, you have to give these 'fluffy' writers credit! It's so frustrating when it doesn't turn out as fluffy as you hoped.**

**Anyway, my birthday is in 2 days (3****rd**** June) so please review and make me a happy birthday girl *pouts*. Like I said last year, reviewing gives you healthy fingers! 'Cos when you type, you exercise the muscles in you fingers! So if you review, you'll exercise your fingers and they'll be super healthy!**

**Buh-bye! (REVIEW!)**


End file.
